De Cuentos Y Mentiras
by Mizuiro Kioko
Summary: Sanji odiaba las mentiras. Y aún así, ¿por qué se quedaba emebelesado escuchando las exageradas mentiras de su nakama?


**Disclaimer**: One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

- _**De Cuentos Y Mentiras**_

Sanji odiaba las mentiras. Obvio, siempre perdonaría las de una mujer. Porque como caballero que era, se encontraba dentro de su deber. Aún así, eso no queria decir que le agradasen. Las mentiras podian traer mucho dolor. Por esa razón, descubrir que existian mentiras las cuales disfrutaba en escuchar era inaceptable. Se suponia que tenian que disgustarle o serle indiferentes. No tenía sentio poner practicamente toda su atención a los cuentos y fanfarroneos de esa idiota con nariz larga.

Sanji exhaló el humo de su tercer cigarrilo con aparente calma. Llevaba una hora observando, desde una distancia aceptable, las expresiones y mímicas del tirador. A pesar de saber que Chopper estaba junto a Usopp, escuchando embelesado las aventuras del Gran Capitán Usopp, Sanji sólo veía a su compañero cobarde (el cual resultaba inusualmente valiente). Y aunque ni él mismo se había dado cuenta, el cocinero estaba igual o más embelesado, con la historia, que el pequeño médico. Ni siquiera daba importancia a los molestos ronquidos de cierto espadachín de mierda que no lejos de él dormitaba.

Ahora, tal embelesamiento no era algo que el chef fuese a admitir ni aunque lo notase. Porque al fin y al cabo, no era cierto.

Y cuando el climax de la historia alcanzaba su apogeo, cuando el desenlace final estaba por ser revelado, Luffy apareció de la nada, echándose encima de Usopp exigiendo atención y probar un nuevo juego muy divertido que se le había ocurrido. Aquello rápidamente distrajo al atillero y al médico.

El gruñido de frustración que el joven cocinero profesó ante la interrupción de Luffy, evitando así que Usopp le diese un final a su historia, tan sólo fue escuchado por un medio dormido Zoro. El cual ignoró al cocinero de mierda dispuesto a tomar una merecida, según él, siesta hasta la hora de la cena.

Antes de dejarse arullar por completo en los brazos del sueño, el espadachín notó como Sanji se alejaba, seguramente a la cocina. No pudo evitar dormirse pensando en qué posible manjar idearía el cocinero para la cena.

Después de una tarde relativamente tranquila, llegó la animada cena. Ésta transcurrió como siempre: Con capitanes perfeccionando su arte de robar comida, cocineros declarando y prometiendo amor eterno a sus chicas sin olvidar ofrecer _cualquier_ tipo de servicio a estas; espadachínes y músicos brindando, carpinteros y tiradores improvisando inventos e impresionando ingenuos médicos. Tampoco dejando de lado las chicas que comentaban algún libro mientras permitian que el cocinero protegiese sus respectivas comidas del glotón que era su capitán.

Cuando todos estuvieron alimentados y sus estomagos llenos, Sanji informó a Usopp que le tocaba lavar los platos mientras el resto de la tripulación comenzaba a dispersarse. Era hora de dormir al fin y al cabo.

-Puedes irte a dormir, ¡el Capitán Usopp se encargará del resto!- declaró el artista del barco al notar como Sanji se quedaba apoyado en la mesa, encendiendo con notable maestria un cigarrillo recien posicionado entre sus labios.

-El cocinero idiota quiere escuchar un cuento antes de dormir- dijo Zoro burlón, dispuesto a salir de la cocina.

-¡¿QUÉ COÑO DICES, MARIMO DE MIERDA?- saltó el cocinero, dirigiéndose hacía el contrario con claras intenciones de patear esa cabeza llena de músculos y falta de cerebro. Pero el aludido tan sólo le cerró la puerta en la nariz, indignando así al mayor. Sanji no tardó en abrir la puerta con cierta violencia.

-¡INTENTO DE TESORO NACIONAL! ¡VUE-...!

-¡SANJI! ¡DEJA DE GRITAR!- interrumpió Nami, gritando más fuerte que el mismo cocinero. Pero con ello había logrado impedir la inminente pelea entre el espadachín y el chef.

-Oh~, mi adorada ninfa, perdona a este pobre sirviente el cual tuvo la osadía de dañar tus sensibles oidos con palabras tan rudas~- y mientras Sanji se tomaba su tiempo en cortejar a la navegante y desearle buenas noches a Robin, a su única manera, Zoro murmuró un sentido _Idiota_, siguiendo a Luffy, Chopper y Franky al camarote de los chicos, Brook teniendo el primer turno de vigilancia.

En cuanto la cubierta se quedó en silencio y desolada, Sanji volvió a la cocina, cerrando la puerta trás de sí. Disimuló la sorpresa que sintió al encontrar a un extrañamente sonriente Usopp sentado a la mesa, los platos limpios y en su sitio.

-¿Qué quieres, nariz larga? Si has terminado ya, vete a dormir- espetó el rubio sin mucho afán.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó el tirador sin amendratarse.

-Tengo algunas cosas que ordenar- _mintió _el aludido. No, no era mentira, tenía que revisar la despensa, ordenarla y apuntar lo que necesitaba comprar en la próxima isla, a la cual, según su querida y hermosa navegante, faltaba poco para llegar. El detalle de que al despensa siempre estaba chequeada y ordenada no tenía importancia.

-¡Entonces te contaré la vez que, con siete años, desembarqué en una isla inquietante!- manifestó Usopp, entusiasta.

-¡A quién le importa! ¡Vete a dormir!- aseveró Sanji, buscando echar a su nakama. Pero el aludido no se arredró y comnezó a contar una historia de islas que se mueven, reyes destronados, fieras batallas, dragones y princesas en apuros salvadas por el Magnífico Capitán Usopp.

Al principio Sanji fingia, o se convencia a si mismo de estar ignorándole. No admitiría que había ideado la excusa de la despensa con la esperanza de que el menor se quedase a contarle alguna otra historia totalmente excentrica y llena de mentiras y fantasía.

Y para cuando se dió cuenta, Sanji estaba otra vez embelesado por la pantomima y las precisas gesticulaciones, dejando que por su cabeza la historia contada tomase forma, colores y hasta ambiente. El cocinero hacía bastante que había abandonado la tapadera de la despensa para terminar sentado a la mesa, en frente del expresivo _cuenta cuentos_. Absorbía cada palabra, cada expresión que Usopp hacía para animar más su historia o para darle un toque más dramático. En esos momentos a Sanji le daba igual que mentira, por obvia que fuese (¿un chico de siete años matando un dragón de diez metros?), su compañero inventase, estaba embrujado.

Dos horas después, el cocinero había vuelto a perderse el final del cuento. El cansancio del día, más la sorprendentemente relajante voz de Usopp, a pesar de exaltarse en ocasiones por ofrecer a la historia más realidad, habían terminado de relajar a Sanji al punto de lograr dormirlo.

Usopp sonreía mientras hacía el esfuerzo de mover a Sanji y dirigirlo hasta el camarote de los chicos sin despertarlo. De todos sus nakamas, el artillero debía admitir que disfrutaba en especial inventarse historias para el chef. Porque aunque el chico negase y rechazase sus cuentos, era el que más se deleitaba con estos. Sanji simplemente sentía las historias. Al tirador le gustaba que por muchas protestas e intentos de echarle que el cocinero soltase, siempre terminaba por escucharle en silencio, con suma atención.

Por eso, Usopp seguiría mientiendo y creando extravagantes historias. Sabía que Sanji le escucharía siempre.


End file.
